


Similarities

by iBloo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged up characters, Boruto will fight Percy, Boruto x Percy Jackson crossover, But Annabeth will end him, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, It's not a date, Jealousy, Percy just wants to free the dolphins, Sarada won't let that happen, but it's so a date, they're in love, they're just in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo
Summary: Boruto and Sarada head to the aquarium with their friends for the day. Little did they know that Percy and Annabeth, along with the whole Camp Half-Blood, have the same plans.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Similarities

Boruto stops in the middle of the walkway, a quizzical look printed across his features as he slides his hands into his pockets. “Hey, where are you going?” he asks as he watches her proceed to walk up ahead. 

“I want to see the penguins,” Sarada states flatly, marching onwards, putting distance between them.

“But everyone’s going to the—“ the words die in Boruto’s mouth as he sighs, watching her soldier off with her usual determination. There was no changing her mind. 

Boruto shakes his head and looks back over his shoulder at their friends as they chat excitedly amongst themselves, slowly walking to the other side of the exhibit. The entrance overhead had sculpted dolphins and jellyfish, while the archway Sarada was entering on the other side had arctic seals and penguins.  _ She always gets what she wants,  _ he notes, as a small smile forms on his lips. 

Without thinking twice, he puts one foot steps before the other, and before Boruto knew it, he was hot in pursuit of her. “What’s so special about penguins anyway?” He enquires cheerfully as he caught up to Sarada. 

“They’re cute,” She replies simply with a shrug of her shoulders. 

_ What a great opening _ . He grins cheekily and replies, “Like you.” 

Sarada scoffs, attempting to fight off a smile with all her might but failing miserably, a cheesy grin gripping her usually stoic lips. 

Boruto’s eyes dance in amusement as he watches her turn to face him, a smile reaching his gaze. His heart begins to race, causing him to swallow—a failed attempt to calm himself down. The way Sarada reacted to him always made him feel things, but it was her smiles that he loved the most.  _ I always want to keep her smiling like that.  _

Sarada’s lips remain fixed in a smile, her gaze slowly drifting away from him until the telltale sounds of the flightless birds start floating in the air. “Ooh!” Sarada hurries along, then takes a pause to look over her shoulder, checking if Boruto’s still there, and then takes a spot on the railing. Although she stood facing the penguins, her thoughts drifted to Boruto.  _ I’m glad he came with me.  _

_ I thought she was going to leave me behind for a second. _ Seeing the space she left for him made him smile.  _ At least I know she’s okay with me being here.  _

She leans forward, her smile widening as she watches the penguins waddle around before them.  _ They all look so cute!  _

Boruto leans on the railing, twisting his body to face her. The animals were the last thing on his mind. He commits her face to memory, her flushed cheeks, long lashes fluttering as she stares on in excitement, scanning the whole pit. 

“You’re not even looking,” Sarada states, unknowingly interrupting his silent moment of appreciation.

_ Huh? _ His brow cocks upward. A cheeky grin forms on his lips.  _ Best I remind her, then. _ “I’m looking at the best possible view.” 

“You’re such a flirt,” she mumbles, proceeding to chew on her lower lip.  _ Boruto’s always trying to get under my skin. Why does he always do that?  _

“Only to you. More importantly,” he grins. “Is it working?” 

Sarada looks at him, smiling. “Maybe,” she responds teasingly. Her stomach flipping as her nerves stirred.  _ Why does it always do that when Boruto teases me? _

_ Maybe _ , he repeats to himself. The possibility was enough to make his heart soar. 

The penguins waddle and slide around, interacting with each other. There was nothing particular that Boruto found special about them, but he did like how they made Sarada’s face light up. If these flightless birds in tuxedoes could make her smile like that, they couldn’t be worthless. In fact, he was starting to like them. Perhaps that’s because whenever Sarada spots one doing something she deemed cute, she leant over to him, pulling at his sleeve and touching his cheek to point him to the penguin she was observing.  _ Yeah, they’re not that bad at all _ , he muses, smiling warmly.

A chill runs down Sarada’s body causing her to rub her hands up and down her bare upper arms briskly. 

He peeks at her. “Feeling cold? Guess you don’t belong with the penguins, huh?” 

“Why, because I belong with  _ you _ ?” She replies with a pout.  _ He’s just teasing me again, best I beat him to his punchline.  _

_ Well, I wasn’t expecting that. _ He grins widely; “Damn, Sarada. You’re so forward, but you’re not wrong. You  _ do _ belong with me.” 

Sarada’s cheeks burn as she looks away, a pout still gripping her lips and she rubs at her arms with a little more vigour. Boruto had caught her there. 

Boruto shrugs his jacket off and tosses it over her head. “Here. Don’t catch a cold.” 

The warmth from his jacket quickly blanketed her, followed by his scent. As much as her pride told her to return it, her body was doing the opposite. She immediately threads her arms through the sleeves, pulling it closer to her chest. It was so much warmer, more comforting, too; like being wrapped in his embrace. Her cheeks flushed at the thought.  _ Would it really be so bad cuddling with Boruto? _ Her thoughts only served to raise her embarrassment. “T-Thank you.” 

Despite her wayward thoughts, Sarada noticed the pink tint on his cheeks,  _ He’s so cute when he’s feeling shy. _

“Don’t mention it,” he replied, refusing to look at her.  _ She looks so small and cute in my jacket.  _ These thoughts did little to help cool his face down. 

A new group of people filed into the viewing platform they were standing on, the crowd instantly bumping shoulders and fighting for spaces along the railings. 

Boruto steps closer to Sarada, their shoulders brushing against one another. A teen came rushing in, pushing Sarada closer to his side. He caught her, instinctively wrapping his arm around her shoulders and giving the teen a mild glare.  _ He’s lucky he’s Hima’s age or else I would have hit him for pushing her. _ “You okay?” He enquires, looking down at her, huddled up against his chest. 

She nods in response but doesn’t pull away. “Maybe we should go, there’s a lot of them coming in.” Kids started filing in, from what she guessed were around twelve to sixteen, spoke loudly amongst themselves in a language she didn’t quite understand. They were all wearing the same orange shirt that had the same print on it;  _ Camp Half Blood.  _

“Has anyone seen Percy?” A girl with blond hair and stormy gray eyes asks, proceeding to groan when no one gave her the reply she was looking for. “Gosh, where is that Seaweed Brain?” 

Boruto keeps his arm around Sarada and ushers her away from the railing and to the exit. It was getting far too loud and crowded for his liking. 

The exit leads them into a walkway that made them feel as if they were walking on the seafloor. The ceiling and sides were all covered in glass, and saltwater fish swam above them. Sarada’s eyes widen in delight, looking in all directions as she observes the marine life. 

Boruto allows himself to relax too but doesn’t remove his hold on her shoulders. 

The walkalator was slow, but the pace was perfect for them to simply stand still and look around. 

“It looks amazing,” Sarada breathes, proceeding to look up at Boruto. For once, his gaze was not on her. Instead, his eyes were trained up above them, following a hammerhead shark. The smile on her lips softened, dark eyes sweeping slowly around his face, starting with his delicate chin and jaw, leading up to his blue, blue eyes. Her heart jumps, causing her to bite her lower lip. 

Finally, he looks down at her, smiling warmly; “Yeah, it is. Now I know why you were so excited to come here.” 

Her teeth release her lower lip, and she returns his smile. She was really glad he followed her. 

* * *

Percy’s eyes widen along with his smile as he gazes intently at the large wall filled with jellyfish. The lights changing from hues of pink, purple, and blue before his very eyes; keeping him entranced. His hand reaches out, touching the cool glass, and a feeling of melancholy instantly washes over him. “It’s different when you’re stuck in a tank, huh?” He notes quietly. The jellyfish continue to swim and float, remaining quiet, but he hears them in his head. “Yeah, I know,” He replies with a sad smile before proceeding to move on. His hands slide into the pockets of his shorts as he walks around the other people. 

_ Everyone appears to be enjoying themselves,  _ he thinks to himself, which in turn, made him happy. However, the tired and sad sighs of the sea creatures also reach him, leaving him torn on how exactly he should feel.  _ These creatures shouldn’t be living their lives in a tank. _ The complaints he was hearing about their carers echoes in his mind, keeping him in a daze-like state as he walks. Two dolphins slowly swim by him, watching him intently and he stops, turning his gaze towards them, and forces a smile.

Percy keeps walking until he enters another exhibit, this time, one large wall is covered in glass and a variety of sea-dwelling creatures are swimming about in the distance. Another pair of dolphins swim towards the glass again, stopping only inches away. His gaze remains glued to the two, stepping closer and placing his hand on the glass.

“How’re ya?” he whispers, leaning a little closer. “Good,” he nods and then adds, “At least you’re fed right.” The dolphins nod and circle around each other before coming back to him. Their high pitched noises were muffled through the glass and water, but Percy heard them loud and clear. 

“They seem to like you.” 

His head whips around, heart racing as he did not notice her presence. She was only two meters away… how did he not sense her? “Umm… I guess.”  _ She looks young. Kind of pretty too. Not like Annabeth though—wait.  _ The back of his neck burns as he shuns this out of his mind to focus on the girl. 

The girl is still watching him, this time, she smiles, and takes a few steps forward. Her dark eyes remain on him, and he notices how her long lashes smush against her red-rimmed glasses when she pushes them up. Her gaze then moves to the dolphins next to him, the action making her long dark hair sweep over her shoulder.  _ Okay, maybe she really is pretty _ . The image of Annabeth’s plump lips formed in a pout made him shake his head, feeling guilty. 

“Hello,” Sarada waves at the dolphins, her smile turns into a grin.

This makes Percy relax and he turns to face the dolphins, too. His shoulder rubs against hers for a second before he steps away, heat returning to his cheeks. “S-sorry!” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sarada reassures him. “Are you here with that group?” 

“Huh?”  _ Smooth, Jackson. Real smooth.  _

She points to his Camp Half-Blood shirt and then chuckles. “What does that even mean?” 

Percy’s shoulders tense. Crap.  _ What did they say on the bus to say again? _ “It’s a… summer camp?”

_ Way to sound convincing, Seaweed Brain! _ He could just  _ hear  _ Annabeth judging him.  _ Speaking of Annabeth where is— _

“—There you are, Seaweed Brain!”

_ Annabeth must have had some sort of mind-reading powers because how did she know I was here? And appearing right after I was just thinking of her?  _ Not that he will ever admit that he was. “You found me.” He responds dumbly, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. “I was just with the—” He turns his gaze to the dolphins, but they were long gone. _ Traitors.  _ __

“With  _ her _ ?” Annabeth looks at the girl, her brows furrow together, and just as he had guessed, her lips form a pout. “Who are  _ you _ ?” It wasn’t like Annabeth to be so hostile. Towards Percy? Yes. Strangers, no. 

The girl blinks, but she does not take a step back. Percy thinks this girl must be brave not to cower from Annabeth’s scowl. She stands her ground and tips her head to the side as she looks between Percy and Annabeth. “I’m Sarada. Who’re you?” 

_ Wow, she’s polite. Half-Bloods came to mind, but that would turn out to become a lengthy discussion.  _ “I’m Percy. This is Annabeth.” 

“I’m Boruto.” A guy with blond hair and blue eyes steps right next to her. He has an ice cream cone in each hand and gives Sarada one. His stare is hard at Percy and Annabeth but softens the moment he turns his gaze to Sarada. “Are they bothering you?” 

“ _ Us _ ?” Annabeth repeats. 

“No, I was just looking at the dolphins. They seemed to like Percy,” Sarada explains simply, accepting the ice cream cone as she shoots Percy a smile before proceeding to take a lick. 

Percy looks away and then pouts when he sees Annabeth doing the same. “Come on, Wise Girl, you already scared them away anyway.”  _ Better I push her out of here before she starts. The way Boruto’s looking at us tells me that he wouldn’t mind getting into a fight.  _ Not that Percy would mind or back down, but for Chiron’s sake, he decides to leave troublemaking out of his agenda for the day. Maybe. 

Annabeth fusses for a bit, refusing to move as she continues to argue with him. Vague words about him wandering off and some other things in a language that was unintelligible to Boruto and Sarada.

“Why does this look so familiar?” Sarada mutters under her breath, as Boruto quirks a brow at her. 

“What is?” Boruto asks her as he takes a lick of his ice cream. He eyes the cone in her hand and she subconsciously offers it to him for a lick. 

“Are you two together?” Percy blinks.

The two freeze and avert their gazes, looking everywhere except for each other, or at Percy. 

Annabeth grumbles upon realizing that he wasn’t listening to a word she was saying, but when she notes the expressions on Boruto and Sarada’s faces, she felt a round of giggles bubbling deep within her chest, forgetting her argument with Percy for a moment. “I think I want some ice cream, too. Come on.” 

She seizes his wrist and begins to pull him away. 

Percy looks back and waves, “See ya!” 

* * *

The ice cream help did its job, improving Annabeth’s mood nearly instantly. They wander around the aquarium, looking around and observing the creatures. She giggles whenever Percy mutters underneath his breath about how he should just let the animals free. 

“If Grover were here, he would help you.”  _ But thank the gods he isn’t, or else I’ll have to clean up their mess _ . 

“Yes, he would. But even if he isn’t, I know I can.” His sea-green eyes turn to the hammerhead shark, seemingly observing him, too. 

“Don’t you dare.” Stormy gray eyes stare pointedly at him. 

“What, you aren’t going to help me?” He places a hand on his chest. “I’m hurt.” 

“Oh stop being so dramatic,” Annabeth laughs and pulls him along.

She did her best to explain that the aquarium was built for learning purposes, and surely that couldn’t be all bad. But as soon as she got on to the topic of  _ building _ the aquarium, she started gushing about the technicalities of how the tanks were made, and offered a variety of options on how she would have designed it differently. Her sudden lecture came to a stop when she noticed Percy was simply looking at her with a dopey smile on his face. 

“What? Do I have ice cream on my face?” Her hand lifts to the corners of her mouth, and wipes at it, wanting to remove any trace.  _ How embarrassing! I’ve been going on and on and I’ve had dirt on my face. _

Percy blinks rapidly then begins to stutter his reply. “I-what? No. You look perfect. I mean—beautiful,” His face turns red as he registers what he had just confessed out loud and looks away. “Never mind.” 

His honesty and shyness bring a smile to her face. “Oh, no. Go on. I want to hear how perfect I am.” 

“Ugh. Forget it,” Percy rolled his eyes, but finally looks at her again, that charming smile on his face. “Come on, I don’t think I’ve seen the penguins yet.” 

“Okay.” Annabeth doesn’t complain when Percy takes her hand in his and pulls her along while she happily finishes off her ice cream. 

* * *

Boruto and Sarada sit in the amphitheater, watching the performance together. The dolphins swam around the aquarium with their trainers. Every time the dolphins did a trick, the crowd cheers in delight. When two of them jumped up to the surface and through a hoop, the crowd roared. Sarada caught herself smiling as well, however, upon seeing Boruto enjoy himself, her smile grows broader. Looking past him, she noticed smiles were plastered on everyone’s faces—all except one. 

“Percy,” Sarada mutters under her breath, shifting her gaze over to Annabeth, who also appeared to notice his souring mood.

Percy has his arms crossed against his chest, a pout on his face while Annabeth looks across at him with a placating smile, rubbing his arm in an attempt to comfort him. He shifts his attention from the show to her, and Sarada could only guess he was explaining why he resembled a scrooge on Christmas day. 

She was so intrigued that she didn’t notice Boruto waving his hand in front of her face.

“Hello, Earth to Sarada!” Boruto’s brows pinch together in concern. “Are you okay? Is it too hot? Maybe you should—”

He didn’t need to finish his sentence for her to move away. “No, I’m fine.” She smiles at him, then turns back to where Percy and Annabeth sat. Percy had wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned against him. It made Sarada smile, a pang of jealousy stirring within her as she watched on silently. They’re strangers, and yet, there was something so intriguing, so  _ familiar, _ about the pair of them. 

“Huh?” Boruto follows her gaze.  _ Why is she looking at him again?  _ A small pout forms on his lips. “What about him? I’m right here.” He forces his gaze away from Percy and places a hand on her knee. 

The sudden change in mood startles her, yet it brings a sly smile to her lips as realization dawns upon her. “Jealous, are we?” 

“What?” Boruto’s shoulders tense. “Why would I be? Unless you’re the one who is! I saw how you were eying that Annabeth girl just now.” 

Her cheeks flush, “Me?” 

“Yes, you,” he repeats, a wicked grin spreading across his face as he leans closer to her. “You want cuddles, don’t you.” 

Sarada’s cheeks flush a deeper shade of red. “I didn’t even mean it like that, but… I won’t object, either,” she spoke through pouty lips. 

Boruto grins at her, then scooted closer to wrap his arm around her shoulders. She feels warm. Sarada wasn’t quite sure if that was because of the sun, the jacket, or the fact that Boruto held her so close. Whichever it was, Sarada liked it even more than the cute dolphins performing with their trainers.

The sun sinks lower into the sky, casting a soft pink and orange glow on the sky. Boruto and Sarada walk out of the aquarium, hand in hand, to meet their friends. 

Inojin plants his hands on his hips. “There you two are!” He points an accusatory finger at the pair. “You’ve been gone all day! Ditching us for a  _ date _ . Yuck.” 

Boruto scoffs but doesn’t let go of Sarada’s hand. It might have been her imagination, but she could swear that he held on a little tighter just now. “What gave you  _ that _ idea?”  _ Inojin better keep his potty mouth shut! _

Shikadai points at their linked hands. “That, but don’t mind him. He’s just grumpy. He shook two strangers who he thought were the two of you at the penguin exhibit. Embarrassed the hell out of himself.” 

Wanting to know more, Sarada opens her mouth but shuts it quickly.  _ I have a feeling it was Percy and Annabeth.  _

“They didn’t even look anything like you two!” Chocho laughed. “That guy was pretty cute though.” 

“They got along well, like you two,” Mitsuki chimes in with a smile directed at them both. 

Boruto and Sarada’s cheeks flush in unison. Her dark eyes peeling wide as she gasps, finally realizing why Percy and Annabeth felt so familiar. Her whole face turns red, a shiver running down her spine in an instant. “Oh my gods,” she mutters, her free hand shooting up to her forehead. 

“You okay?” Boruto squeezes her hand gently and offers her a light smile. “Let me walk you home.” 

“Yes please,” Sarada sighs and walks along with him. In the distance, she hears a minibus pull up, and a bunch of kids speaking a language she couldn’t quite catch. She didn’t have to turn back to know it was Percy and Annabeth’s group. 

“Oh, it’s them.” Boruto stops walking and looks over his shoulder. Sarada did the same, and smiles as she sees Percy and Annabeth waving at them. He raises his free hand and waves. Sarada does the same. “They’re a little weird,” he admits to Sarada softly. “Can’t put my finger on it, but I feel like I know them, ya know?” 

Sarada’s eyes widen for a moment, amazed that Boruto had also felt the same, but she ended up giggling.  _ He has a feeling, but still isn’t sure? Some things don’t change. _

“What’s so funny?” Boruto pouts. “Do I have something on my face?” 

“No, no,” Sarada laughs in response, waving a hand dismissively at him. She walks ahead, pulling him along. “Let’s go home.” 

Boruto huffs, unable to refuse her when she’s smiling so sweetly. A smile of his own seizing his lips as he nods in response. _ I started the day following her, and I’m ending it doing the same. _ He shakes his head, but his smile never wanes. As he walks alongside her, with her hand in his, Boruto allows his thoughts to wander. _ I hope it’ll always be like this. _ For him and Sarada, and for those two weirdos that they met that day. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely late birthday gift for [BenteJam](https://twitter.com/bentejam?lang=en)! She dragged me into reading the Percy Jackson books, and I did it because she told me that Percy and Annabeth were a lot like Boruto and Sarada. Now I love all four of them and thought it would be fun to put them together in a fic.
> 
> To top it off, as I like to overachieve, I decided to try a new writing style for this fic. What do you think? :)
> 
> A BoruSara x Percy Jackson AU won for my 700 followers poll on twitter, but as I work on that, I hope you accept this fic for now. ^^
> 
> Thank you so much to [Innocent Dumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDumpling) for beta-reading for me! Thank you for the encouragement and patience as I try out a new writing style! :3


End file.
